onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Swan/Gallery
Promos Season One Once-upon-a-time-tv-show-poster.jpg TV-Guide-Photoshoot-once-upon-a-time-29607367-474-352.jpg Emma-swan-image.jpg Episode-1-03-Snow-Falls-once-upon-a-time-26421766-1331-2000.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time2-640x376.jpg S1Group1.jpg Season Two OuaTs2Poster.jpg 2EmmaPromo1.jpg 2EmmaPromo2.jpg 2EmmaPromo4.jpg 2EmmaPromo3.jpg 2EmmaPromo5.png 2BBQPromo.PNG 2EmmaPromo8.png 2EmmaPromo7.jpg 2EmmaPromo6.jpg Season One "Pilot" 101Emma1.PNG 101Emma2.PNG 101Date.PNG 101Emma3.PNG 101Flipped.PNG 101Calm.PNG 101LessCalm.PNG 101Birthday1.PNG 101Birthday2.PNG 101Birthday3.PNG 101Open.PNG 101LolWut.PNG 101AMinute.PNG 101LetsGo.PNG 101Driving1.PNG 101NotReady.PNG 101Emma4.PNG 101LongNight.PNG 101ExcuseMe.PNG 101MayorsKid.PNG 101Oookay.PNG 101CarAgain.PNG 101WorriedSick.PNG 101Evil.PNG 101Hi.jpg 101NoIdea.jpg 101AbsolutelyNot.jpg 101SneakyBastard.jpg "The Thing You Love Most" 102WakeUp.jpg 102AVisitor.jpg 102Apples.png 102Thanks.png 102Emma.png 102EmmaReading.jpg 102WhoseItFrom.jpg 102GrahamAtTable.jpg 102Emma2.jpg 102WalkingToSchool.jpg 102EmmaHenry.jpg 102Don'tEatThat.jpg 102TheMissingPages.jpg 102CharmingSavesEmma.jpg 102Surprised.jpg 102I'mNotInTheBook.jpg 102Emma3.jpg 102Emma4.jpg 102Henry'sFile.jpg 102LookingAtFiles.jpg 102OpensDoor.jpg 102TheFiles.jpg 102Arrested.jpg 102Mugshot.jpg 102Mugshot2.jpg 102Unexpected.jpg 102YouAre.png 102ChainsawTheTree.png 102ChainsawingTree.png 102PickingApples2.png 102WhatIAmCapableOf.png 102YourMove.png 102MissSwan.png 102AskYouToLeave.png 102SurprisedEmma.png 102NoFelonsRule.png 102KickedOut.png 102YouHaveNoIdea.png 102Apologizing.png 102What.png 102InTherapy.png 102ThinkI'mCrazy.png 102Henry.png 102HowLongWasHeThere.png 102Annoyed.png 102Interruption.png 102IGetIt.png 102HenryEmmaTalk.png 102Hug.png 102SoHappyTogether.png "Snow Falls" 103EmmaInCar.png 103TopTen.png 103SleepingInMyCar.png 103IsThatNormal.png 103ATeacher.png 103AllHaveIt.png 103GetCramped.png 103SpareRoom.png 103Emma2.png 103Henry.png 103HenrysCastle.png 103Talking.jpg 103Emma.png 103HeGrabbedMyHand.png 103WhatsWrong.png 103WheresTheTape.png 103TapeWatching.jpg 103LookingForJoe.png 103MMEmma.png 103ICanHelp.png 103StillLookingForJohnDoe.png 103HesLookingForMM.png "The Price of Gold" 104OperationCobra.jpg 104SchoolBus.jpg 104Graham1.jpg 104Reading.jpg 104WalkWithHenry.jpg 104Ms.Swan.jpg 104Spilled.jpg 104PinkSheets.jpg 104CanDoThis.jpg 104ChoiceIsYours.jpg 104WhatDoYouMean.jpg 104KnockOnDoor.jpg 104Briefly.jpg 104ConfusedYoungWoman.jpg 104SeeHerLast.jpg 104WhatAreYouDoingHere.jpg 104CouldBeDangerous.jpg 104InsultedMr.Gold.jpg 104Can'tComeWithMe.jpg 104ThatWouldMean.jpg 104Hasn'tSpokenToHer2.jpg 104It'sGoodLuck.jpg 104IThinkSo.jpg 104CanHelpHer.jpg 104YeahWhoAreYou.jpg 104IAmSorryFor.jpg 104Confrontation.jpg 104SeriousTrouble.jpg 104Look.jpg 104Mr.Gold.jpg 104DoublecrossGold.jpg 104SoldTheBaby.jpg 104Really.jpg 104Charm.jpg 104AHeadStart.jpg 104WhatDidSheTellYou.jpg 104BuckleUp.jpg 104Where'sAshley.jpg 104InLabor3.jpg 104ToBoston.jpg 104WaitingRoom.jpg 104ExcellentWork.jpg 104WellWell.jpg 104OnTheContrary.jpg 104NotWhatIDo.jpg 104Deal.jpg 104Visiting.jpg 104Hey.jpg 104Pumpkin.jpg 104BeingAbleToLeave.jpg 104Phonecall.jpg "That Still Small Voice" 105ATie.jpg 105Dress.jpg 105Explosion.jpg 105FireDepartment.jpg 105Useful.jpg 105ThisRequires.jpg 105InOperationCobra.jpg 105OldTunnels.jpg 105DoYourJob.jpg 105InTheWholeWorld.jpg 105IfKathryn.jpg 105WhatHappened.jpg 105TakeTheFantasyAway.jpg 105HelloMadamMayor.jpg 105SearchingForHenry.jpg 105Concerned.jpg 105KeepTheBoySafe.jpg 105UntilWe.jpg 105Collapse2.jpg 105SomethingToProve.jpg 105Didn'tOpen.jpg 105PongoOut.jpg 105MustBe.jpg 105Preparations.jpg 105GotIt2.jpg 105What'sNext.jpg 105LineWillCollapse.jpg 105ICanDoThis.jpg 105Success.jpg 105Three'sACrowd.jpg 105OldFriends.jpg 105ReallyScaredMe.jpg 105Listen2.jpg 105Chatting.jpg "The Shepherd" 106He is not Prince Charming.jpg 106WorktheNightshift.png "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" "Desperate Souls" "True North" "7:15 A.M." 110Emma1.jpg "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" 111Emma.jpg 111BrokenGlass.jpg 111Mayor house.png "Skin Deep" "What Happened to Frederick" "Dreamy" 114Emma.jpg 114Miner'sDay.jpg 114BeatingYourselfUp.jpg 114AmazingParty.jpg 114HangInThere.jpg 114Freelance.png 114WhoseHusband.png 114TakeMeBack.png 114ClothesInCar.png 114TheMinute.png 114ThereHeIs.png 114BreakTheNews.png "Red-Handed" "Heart of Darkness" 116SeriousEmma.jpg 116Emma1.jpg "Hat Trick" 117BrilliantPlan.jpg 117Map.jpg 117Alright_I_tied_her_up.jpg 117EmmaJefferson.jpg "The Stable Boy" Dock1.jpg "The Return" 119Diner1.png "The Stranger" "An Apple Red as Blood" 121Henry turnover.png "A Land Without Magic" 122Shock.png 122EmmaAngry.JPG 122EmmaRegina.JPG 122EmmaAngry2.JPG 122EmmavsDragon.png 122Dragon.jpg 122Goodbye.PNG Season Two "Broken" 201ItsTrue.PNG 201emmaisdazed.png 201Embrace2.PNG 201Embrace5.PNG 201Group1.PNG 201Group2.PNG 201Group3.PNG 201SoHaveI.PNG 201archiepanicked.png 201Emma1.PNG 201LetHerGo.PNG 201Talk1.PNG 201Emma2.PNG 201YouKnowWhat.PNG 201SaviorHelps.PNG 201YouDontJudge.PNG 201NotDying.PNG 201OldFashioned.PNG 201GettingReady.PNG 201NotWorking.PNG 201SaviorSaves.PNG 201EmmaGoes.PNG 201Cutephoto.PNG 201WhatBroughtTheWraith.PNG "We Are Both" 202FTL.PNG 202WhatsLeft.PNG 202Camp1.PNG 202Camp2.PNG 202Run.PNG 202MMDown2.PNG 202MMDown3.PNG 202Pit1.PNG 202Pit2.PNG 202Pit3.PNG 202Pit4.PNG 202Emma.PNG "Lady of the Lake" 203CoraEmma.png 203Defend.png 203MMandEmma.png 203LeadersRequest.png 203EmmaMMWalking.png 203Deal.png 203OgreAttention.png 203Knowledge.png 203Emma'sRescue.png 203Roar.png 203OgreVsEmma.png 203EmmaHelps.png 203Home.png 203EmmaNursery.png 203Where'sTheOnSwitch.png 203LancelotToHelp.png 203Threatened.png 203EmmaTrouble.png 203MMandEmma2.png 203Hug.png "The Doctor" 205Wait.png 205SafeHaven.png 205Group.png 205HookTiedToTree.jpg 205HookandGroup.png "Tallahassee" 206Emma.jpg "Child of the Moon" "Into the Deep" 208HowDidYouEscape.jpg "Queen of Hearts" 209Rumple'sCell.jpg 209Squid Ink.png 209Afailure.png 209CoraHeart.png 209Homebound.png "The Cricket Game" 210Whoops1.JPG 210ReginaandEmma1.JPG 210Emma1.JPG 210EmmaandHenry1.JPG 210Emma2.JPG 210EmmaandBody.JPG 210Emma3.JPG 210DavidEmmaRegina.JPG 210MMDavidEmmaRegina.JPG 210Emma4.JPG 210MMDavidEmma.JPG 210EmmaandDreamCatcher1.JPG 210EmmaDavidMMDC.JPG 210MMDavidEmma2.JPG 210Emma5.JPG 210Emma6.JPG 210ReginaFlees.JPG 210MMDavidEmma3.JPG 210EmmaandHenry2.JPG 210EmmaandHenryMirror.JPG "The Outsider" 211Mourners.JPG 211Mounrers1.JPG "In the Name of the Brother" 212Emma1.PNG 212Emma2.PNG 212Emma3.PNG 212Fight.PNG 212DavidMMEmma.PNG 212Emma.PNG 212Group2.PNG 212CashingItIn.png "Tiny" 213DoorOpens.png 213Almost.png 213DoYouThink.png 213OrBothStay.png 213PlaneTicket.png 213ReadyToGo.png 213Airport.png 213OnPlane.png "Manhattan" 214WeAreHere.PNG 214Unexpected.PNG 214NoBaelfire.PNG 214Looking.PNG 214UPS.PNG 214Emma1.PNG 214Running2.PNG 214Running4.PNG 214Emma2.PNG 214Standing.PNG 214HesHere.PNG 214Emma3.PNG 214NotHere.PNG 214IWasInHiding.png 214JustUsingMe.png 214Bar1.PNG 214UsMeeting.png 214TheKeyChain.png 214NeverTrustSomeone.png 214AMillionQuestions.png 214HenryToGetHurt.png 214HeGotAway.png 214FindingMySon.png 214Can'tJustBreakIn.png 214YouCouldGetArrested.png 214OldDreamcatcher.png 214EmmaRecognizes.png 214No.png 214Tension.png 214Don'tNeedMagic.png 214Tension2.png 214IsThatBaelfire.png 214Eleven.png 214Group.png 214WantedToForget.png 214Don'tBreakHisHeart.png "The Queen Is Dead" 215Conversation2.png 215OneFavor.png 215WhatAreWeTalkingAbout.png 215TamaraMeetsEmma.png 215Emma.png 215GrandpaNow.jpg 215Awkward.jpg 215ToKnowHim.jpg 215Talk.jpg 215ThatCamera.jpg 215Visitor.jpg 215EmmaRescue.png 215Dying.png 215YourEnemies.png 215StorageRoom.png 215PirateShip.png 215Mr.Gold.png 215Charger'sDead.png 215TheHellIsThat.jpg 215Storybrooke.jpg 215Struggling.jpg 215WhatAreYouDoing.jpg 215AShip.jpg 215HundredYearsOld.jpg 215AText.jpg 215BadNewsGold.jpg 215IncurablePoison.jpg 215ToStorybrooke.jpg 215StartWithFamily.jpg 215InARush.jpg 215Hotwire.jpg 215MysteryWoman.jpg 215SoHappyTogether.jpg 215TamaraMeetsEmma.png 215Emma.png "The Miller's Daughter" 216GoldEmmaTalk.jpg 216We'reFamilyNow.jpg 216HelpingGold.jpg 216IDroveAShip.jpg 216Group.jpg 216OutoftheCrossfire.jpg 216NothingInTheJar.jpg 216InvisibleChalk.jpg 216Judgey.jpg 216Concentration.jpg 216TheSpellWorked.jpg 216ShopIsShaking.jpg 216It'sThem.jpg 216Let'sFight.jpg 216Trap.jpg 216AnotherBarrier.jpg 216She'sNotWithYou.jpg 216OnGuard.jpg 216FullOfLove.jpg 216OutOfTheWay.jpg 216TeleportedAway.jpg "Selfless, Brave and True" 218Seriously.png 218OnlySheCanHelpHerself.png 218Grannys.png 218RunToTheDiner.png 218Raincheck.png 218GoingToTellHer.png 218DidntThinkItThrough.png 218How'dYouGuysMeet.png 218TheStory.png 218SoundsLikeFate.png 218Leaving.png 218What'sUp.png 218He'sAlive.png 218FindingMotherSuperior.png 218WeAllHave.png 218YouShouldBlameMeToo.png 218SheDidNotGoAlone.png 218He'sApologizing.png 218TheTrailer.png 218AboutWhat.png 218LookingForAugust.png 218HelpingAugust.png 218LastWords.png 218SomeoneKilledHim.png 218NeedTheBlueFairy.png 218HisActions.png 218ItWorked.png 218DoYouRemember.png 218IPromise.png 218DontPushMeAway.png 218IWon't.png "Lacey" 219BlownOutCandles.png 219OneObjectFromTheShop.png 219Present.png 219StatueHenry.png 219WhyAren'tYouTellingMe.png 219BeanFields.png 219Hug.png 219Beans.png 219BackToTheEnchantedForest.png 219BeanFields2.png 219Conversation.jpg 219GoingToTellYou.jpg 219GoingToFindOut.jpg 219GoodWithTheSword.jpg 219ThoughtAboutGoingBack.jpg 219GettingUsedTo.jpg "The Evil Queen" 220I'mSoSorry.png 220HowAreYou.png 220ALotToTakeIn.png 220YouCanTrustMe.png 220TryingToWarnUs.png 220HenryIsUpstairs.png 220TamaraHasAList.png 220AMillionExplanations.png 220Don'tHaveFeelings.png 220ThatMayBe.png 220UnsureEmma.png 220Exactly.png 220WeNeedANewName.jpg 220StakeOutsAreFun.jpg 220IThoughtByNow.jpg 220Don'tBeCrazy.jpg 220OperationPrayingMantis.jpg 220Henry.jpg 220MoonlightWine.jpg 220LikeYou'reBored.jpg 220Snooping.jpg 220Investigation.jpg 220CreakyFloor.jpg 220Gotcha.jpg 220UhOh.jpg 220Tamara2.jpg 220ItIsn'tThat.jpg 220IBackOff.jpg 220ALittleHelp.jpg 220Snack.jpg "And Straight On 'Til Morning" 222SelfDestructTrigger.jpg 222WorkingTogether.png Category:Character Galleries